


Still a Believer

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: RWBY
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Body, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Oscar contemplates his future as Ozpin's replacement while stranded at Brunswick Farms with the rest of the team. Ruby decides to help him out in her own special way. Takes place during Volume 6.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Still a Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Volume 6, Chapter 6.

It had been a very long day, and Oscar Pine was tired.

Only that morning, he and his friends in Team JNR and Team RWBY had been riding the train on their way to Argus in hopes of transporting the Relic of Knowledge to safekeeping in Atlas. Then the Grimm attacked, forcing the two groups to separate, with Jaune, Nora, and Ren staying on the train while the rest of them were forced to fend for themselves.

All that had been bad enough. What came after was so much worse.

Ruby taking the lamp. Ozpin pleading with her not to use it. The magical Jinn and the story she told of Ozma and Salem…the story she told of Remnant itself and how it came to be. To say it was overwhelming would be an understatement, and learning that Ozpin had no plan to defeat Salem was the straw that broke the camel’s back and drove both Oscar and the rest of the group into despair. It was the worst thing Oscar could have possibly heard.

But the knowledge that Oscar might eventually lose himself and simply become yet another vessel for Ozpin (or, rather, Ozma) to use in his seemingly endless and equally unwinnable war? Easily a close second.

The fact that everyone – or, at least, almost everyone – had turned on Oscar despite the fact he was _not_ Ozpin and never _wanted_ to be Ozpin most assuredly did not help.

Now Oscar found himself in an abandoned farm house in the middle of nowhere as a howling blizzard raged on outside with no one to turn to for comfort since no one wanted anything to do with him. Yang refused to make eye contact with him, Blake and Weiss were clearly uncomfortable around him, and Qrow couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as the former farmhand. As such, Oscar had no objections when Ruby told them all to get some sleep, hoping that perhaps a good night’s rest would at least convince the others to talk to him again.

Problem was…Oscar couldn’t sleep.

How could he? Not only had the former farmhand just learned the entire history of Remnant, the age-old war between Ozma and Salem, and the origins of the gods themselves…but he had also learned that he might not be Oscar Pine for much longer. All of Ozma’s former lives, it seemed – Ozpin included – simply seemed to be absorbed into Ozma’s collective consciousness, leaving behind little of their former selves. They were simply vessels.

Why would Oscar be any different?

After tossing and turning for hours, rising occasionally to keep the fire going, Oscar finally crawled out from under his scratchy blanket and decided to look around. He wasn’t looking for anything in particular, just something with which to distract himself from the thoughts bouncing around in his head. It took some courage, but he finally managed to make himself go upstairs, pointedly keeping away from the bedroom in which Yang and Weiss had founded the corpses earlier. Oscar had just opened the door to another bedroom – this one thankfully empty, albeit dusty – when he realized he wasn’t alone.

“Oscar?”

The former farmhand spun around, Ozpin’s cane in hand, prepared to battle with whoever – or whatever – had sneaked up on him.

Only to find it was none other than Ruby Rose, standing in the doorway of the bedroom and watching Oscar with a questioning look on her face.

“Oh, Ruby, it’s you,” Oscar said, letting out a sigh of relief as he lowered Ozpin’s cane and let himself relax. “Sorry, I…don’t know what I was expecting. A ghost, I guess?”

Ruby smiled a little at that. “That makes two of us. What are you doing up here?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Oscar admitted with a shrug, already blushing a little, afraid he had made a fool of himself in front of the girl he had a not-so-secret crush on. “You?”

“Same,” Ruby told him as she walked into the room and likewise began to look around a little. “I don’t like this place. It feels…wrong, somehow. And not just because of the dead people.”

Oscar nodded. “Nothing feels right anymore. Not since…Jinn. Since Ozpin.”

“Do you think he’s really gone?” Ruby asked, turning back around to face her friend. “Ozpin, I mean. He hasn’t come back?”

“No,” Oscar said with a shake of his head. “It’s hard to explain, but…I know he’s still in here. Still in _me_. But he’s never felt so far away before, so quiet, so...empty. He’s there, but he’s not.”

“That must be really hard,” Ruby said sympathetically.

“It is,” Oscar admitted. “But at the same time, it’s also kind of…liberating.”

Ruby frowned. “What do you mean?”

Oscar thought about it for a moment, trying to figure out how he could explain his feelings, before ultimately sighing and then sitting down upon the empty bed in the corner of the room, doing his best to ignore the dust. Ruby joined him shortly thereafter, just as Oscar felt tears burning the edges of his eyes, a look of concern upon her face and a reassuring hand upon his shoulder. She sat so close their hips practically touched, and Oscar would have been blushing ferociously if he hadn’t already been on the verge of tears.

“Oscar?” she asked. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m…scared,” Oscar finally told her after several moments of trying to deny it. “I thought I was finally getting used to Ozpin, you know? Beginning to understand him a little. But after today…I don’t know. I don’t know if I can trust him. I don’t know if he’s really who he says he is. And I don’t know…if I ever want him to come back.”

“Why not?” Ruby asked patiently, reaching down and taking Oscar’s hand in hers. Again, under any other circumstances, the farmhand would have just about died upon making contact with Ruby, but right then and there, he barely even noticed. “What are you so scared of, Oscar?”

“I’m scared of losing myself,” Oscar admitted, sniffing lightly and using his free hand to reach up and dry his tears. “You saw it just like I did. Ozpin – Ozma – just jumps from body to body, taking people, changing them, molding them into who he wants them to be. And it’s going to happen to me, too, isn’t it? He’s going to use me, Ruby, just like everybody else, but he won’t just lie to me like he has to all of you…he’s going to erase me. It’ll be like I never even existed at all.”

“That’s not true,” Ruby asserted, squeezing Oscar’s hand in hers. “I told you before, Oscar, out in the snow. You’re not Ozpin. You’re your own person.”

“I wish I could believe that,” Oscar said after a moment’s thought, sniffing again as he did so.

For a few moments, the two of them just sat there on the bed in the empty bedroom just like that, the wind howling outside as the blizzard raged on. The room was growing cold, being fairly far away from the fireplace the group had been using to keep warm, but it motivated neither of them to get up nor say anything. Oscar merely sat there with his head bowed and tears in his eyes as Ruby watched him sympathetically, squeezing his hand and wishing she had some way of cheering him up. He was her friend, after all, and Ruby always came through for her friends, no matter how difficult the situation. That’s who she was, after all: Ruby Rose. And Ruby Rose would do anything for her friends.

 _Anything_.

Despite not feeling any better than he had several minutes ago, Oscar nonetheless looked up as he felt Ruby let go of his hand and then push herself off the bed. A second later, she down on her knees right in front of him, her head level with his crotch and her hands busily undoing his belt.

“R-Ruby?” Oscar asked, his cheeks flushing red as he watched the girl of his dreams try to undress him. He didn’t know what he had expected Ruby to do after their talk, but this was most assuredly not it. “What are you doing?!”

“I’m _proving_ to you that you’re still your own person,” Ruby told him authoritatively as she succeeded in unbuckling his belt and then got to work on his pants. “You’re not Ozpin. You’re Oscar Pine. You’re my friend, and I still believe in you. And I want you to believe in you, too.”

With that, Ruby finally opened Oscar’s pants and the young man gasped as she reached into his boxers and wrapped her lithe fingers around his hardening cock. Her fingers were a little cold, considering the temperature of the farmhouse itself, but Oscar barely noticed, too overwhelmed by the sensation of a girl’s hand wrapping around his erection for the very first time. A moment later, Ruby was pulling his pants and boxers down just enough so she could fully reveal Oscar’s lengthy cock, her mouth already watering at the mere sight of it.

“It’s so big, Oscar!” Ruby exclaimed with a smile as she began to pump her hand up and down Oscar’s prick, jacking him off slowly but lovingly. She wasn’t lying or trying to make him feel better, either; Oscar was definitely well-endowed, and Ruby was already looking forward to taking advantage of that fact. “Have you always been this big?”

“I…I guess so?” Oscar answered uncertainly, his cheeks bright red and his hands gripping the blanket he sat on, still overwhelmed by the feeling of Ruby stroking his cock. “I mean, I didn’t know it was big, it’s not like I’ve ever compared it or anything. Is that okay?”

“It’s perfect,” Ruby said softly, smiling up at him as she continued to move her hand up and down his lengthy shaft. “It’s just another part of you that makes you Oscar and _not_ Ozpin.”

And, with that, still looking up at Oscar with her gleaming silver eyes full of both adoration and innocence, Ruby finally opened her mouth, leaned in, and took the young man’s cock into her mouth.

For Oscar, having Ruby’s lips wrapped around his throbbing cock was akin to a religious experience, and he almost came right then and there, particularly when he felt Ruby lick her tongue up and down his shaft, lubricating him and making it easier for her to fit even more of him into her mouth. By the time the girl started moving back and forth gently, bobbing her head on Oscar’s dick, the young man was practically clutching the blankets to keep from shooting his load right into her mouth.

Seemingly sensing this, Ruby slowed down a little, giving Oscar time to adjust to the feel of her lips and tongue. She pulled back ever so slowly, leaving only the head of Oscar’s cock in her mouth, and then sucked gently and lovingly, still looking up at the young man all the while as to assure him that this was for him, not for Ozpin, nor for anyone else – but for _him_ and him alone.

“Ruby…” Oscar gasped softly as he felt her stroke his shaft and suck on the head of his cock, already running her tongue up and down the length of his dick.

“It’s okay, Oscar,” Ruby reassured him, temporarily prying her lips off his throbbing cock. “This is for you. All of it. Don’t be scared.”

A second later, Ruby closed her eyes and took Oscar’s cock into her mouth once again, pushing herself forward so she could take even more of his impressive length, as if challenging herself to swallow the entirety of the young man’s meat. Above her, Oscar threw his head back and groaned in pleasure, trying to keep his voice down so as not to alert anyone else in the farmhouse. He clutched the blankets beneath him for dear life as he gently thrust into Ruby’s mouth, acting entirely on instinct and loving every second of it.

It wasn’t long before Ruby began bobbing her head back and forth on Oscar’s dick, stroking him with her hand as she took more and more of his length into her mouth with every movement. She hummed gently now and then, as if to assure Oscar she was still enjoying herself, or else because she simply couldn’t help herself. Ruby had never taken a cock as big as Oscar’s before, but she was already falling in love with its length and girth, and longed to taste every inch of it.

“Oh, gods…” Oscar gasped above her, his own eyes closing and his head falling farther back as he experienced pleasure like never before. The sensation of Ruby’s mouth wrapped around his cock was driving him over the edge, and she seemed to take more and more of his length inside of her with every suck. Oscar soon found himself instinctively thrusting into Ruby’s mouth in time with her own actions, gently, slowly, afraid of pushing too far but also desperate to release himself down her throat.

Ruby, meanwhile, continued to bob her head back and forth, taking almost the entirety of Oscar’s meat each time before pulling back until only the head remained inside her mouth. She licked up and down, back and forth, covering his cock in her saliva and quickly falling in love with both the taste and texture of Oscar’s cock. She was a natural, it seemed, a fact which Oscar would be eternally grateful for.

“Mmmmm,” Ruby moaned happily as she opened her eyes and looked up at Oscar, her mouth full of his cock. Tired as she was, the girl was starting to think she could sit on her knees in front of Oscar and suck his dick all night if she could, not only for his pleasure, but for her own.

Unfortunately for Ruby, this being Oscar’s very first sexual experience of any kind meant he wasn’t bound to last long. Indeed, she was rather surprised he had lasted as long as he had considering how obviously inexperienced he was. Nonetheless, the young woman could tell right away when he was just about ready thanks to how he suddenly began to thrust his cock into her mouth rapidly and desperately, as though trying to bury himself as deeply as possible before he finally let loose.

Ruby thus responded by sucking as hard as she could, bobbing her head back and forth both faster and faster, desperately trying to fit as much of Oscar’s sizable meat in her mouth as she possibly could. Her moans grew louder as well, fuel for the fire that was Oscar’s libido, for what teenage boy didn’t want to hear a girl happily moaning around his cock?

Then it finally happened, with Oscar throwing his head back and pumping his hips desperately as he fired his first rope of white hot semen into Ruby’s mouth. Ruby again found herself moaning contentedly as she felt Oscar fire load after load of his juices into her mouth, coating her tongue and finally forcing her to swallow lest she run out of room. Perhaps it was because this was Oscar’s very first orgasm, but Ruby could have sworn he came more than she could have ever possibly predicted, filling her mouth with so much semen she almost felt it spilling out of the edges of her mouth.

Finally, after an eternity of Oscar’s hips thrusting into Ruby’s mouth, he fired his last load into Ruby’s mouth with a groan of insurmountable pleasure. Sweating and out of breath, the former farmhand opened his eyes and looked down just in time to see Ruby pull herself off his cock and then lean her head back to swallow one last time. The sight of the beautiful young woman swallowing his cum was almost enough to make Oscar hard again, made even worse when she finally looked back at him with a smile on her face before quickly licking her lips, as if ensuring she hadn’t missed a single drop.

It was only then that Oscar realized he hadn’t so much as asked Ruby for her permission before ejaculating in her mouth.

“Ruby, I…I should have told you…” Oscar began to say, having trouble doing so considering he was still out of breath and now afraid that Ruby was somehow angry at him. “I mean, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to – ”

“Oscar, it’s fine!” Ruby assured him with a smile a light giggle, still down on her knees in front of him as she played with his softening cock, going so far as to lick it lightly, sending little jolts of pleasure running down Oscar’s spine. “This is for you, remember? Besides…I liked it. A lot. Did you?”

“Yeah,” Oscar answered dumbly, still too tingly to really say anything of value. “Definitely. Ruby…you’re amazing.”

And, despite herself, Ruby blushed. “Just doing my job. I wanted to do this for you. Not for Ozpin, but for _you_. Remember that; it’s your dick I sucked, not Ozpin’s. Got it?”

“Got it,” Oscar said with a small smile. “Thank you, Ruby.”

“Anytime,” Ruby answered with another of her cute little smiles before leaning in and licking the head of Oscar’s softening cock. “And speaking of anytime…is there anything else I can do for Oscar Pine that I promise I’ll never, ever do for Ozpin? While we have the chance?”

Oscar gulped, his cheeks already burning red. “I can probably think of a few things.”

Five minutes later, the two were entirely naked, Ruby was lying on her back on the dusty bed and Oscar was preparing to enter her for the very first time. He had never seen a girl naked before, and the sight of Ruby lying beneath him with her legs spread and lust in her eyes was almost enough to drive him over the edge right then and there. Everything about her was perfect to him; her pale skin, her gleaming silver eyes, her perky little breasts, her glistening cunt hot and ready for him. The way she squirmed and giggled beneath him, the way she said his name, the way she bit her lip and gasped as he touched her, it drove him absolutely insane and he could hardly believe it was happening at all.

But it was happening, and it was happening to him: Oscar Pine. Not Ozpin, not Ozma, but Oscar. Him, and nobody else.

“Do it,” Ruby whispered to him as she pulled him down closer to her, gasping as she felt the head of Oscar’s rock-hard cock pressed against her needy slit. “Please, Oscar, take me…”

Oscar nodded, as though unsure of himself. “R-Right. Here, I go…”

Ruby gasped and then moaned gently as Oscar pressed his cock forward, separating the lips of Ruby’s pussy as he pushed himself into her for the very first time. Even he had to close his eyes out of pleasure, having never before experienced such ecstasy as he was feeling right then and there. He didn’t stop, but kept going, pushing himself deeper and deeper until Ruby’s eyes shot open beneath him and she whimpered a little.

“Oh, my gods…!” Ruby gasped as she felt Oscar sink inch after inch of his cock into her warm and inviting pussy. “You’re _so_ big, Oscar!”

“Do…do you want me to stop?” Oscar asked, both afraid of hurting her and afraid he might never again have this chance.

“Don’t you dare!” Ruby exclaimed, glaring at him with such pure, unadulterated _need_ that Oscar felt a chill run down his spine. “Give it to me, Oscar! Give me it all!”

So, that’s what Oscar did. Waiting for the girl beneath him to calm down a little, Oscar slowly began to pull his lengthy cock out of her impossibly tight cunt…and then pushed back in, slowly, carefully, but deeper than before, a little rougher, causing Ruby to mewl in pleasure beneath him. He did so again…and again…and again…and again until he was thrusting in and out of Ruby faster, harder, and deeper than before, enough that the sound of their hips slapping against one another began to fill the room.

“Huh! Huh! Huh! Ohhh!” Ruby began to moan as she felt Oscar filling her again and again, pushing his cock deeper and deeper into her adolescent cunt with each and every thrust. She had never had a cock as large as Oscar’s inside of her, and the sensation of being so completely and utterly _stretched_ by the young man’s meat was already enough to throw her over the edge. “Oh, oh, oh! Oh, Oscar! Sooooo good!”

Above her, Oscar was doing his level best to pound into Ruby as fast and as hard as he possibly could without losing his own sense of self, his heart pounding in his chest and his breathing coming harder and harder with every thrust. Not that he let any of that stop him; he was balls-deep in his crush, easily the bravest and cutest girl he had ever seen in his entire life, and he didn’t plan on giving her anything but his very best.

Once Ruby fully adjusted to both the length and girth of Oscar’s cock stretching her from the inside out, she found herself above to respond more readily to her lover’s thrusts, aside from merely whimpering and moaning adorably. She bucked her hips to meet Oscar thrust-for-thrust, throwing herself at her lover with everything she had, determined to take him as deep inside herself as she possibly could. She could feel every single inch of Oscar’s cock buried inside of her, stroking her insides back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, and the sensation drove her mad with want and need and desire and everything else she possibly feel all at the same time.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Ruby squealed in pleasure as she felt her leg wrapping around Oscar’s waist, pulling him in tighter and ensuring he wouldn’t be pulling out of her anytime soon. “Just like that, Oscar! Just like that! Oh, you’re soooo good at this!”

Whether that was true or not, Oscar did not know, but neither did he care; he had a beautiful woman writhing in pleasure beneath him and practically moaning around his cock, and so he decided to simply take the compliment and run with it. His thrusts picked up a bit as he did so, driving himself deeper and deeper into Ruby until he was literally burying himself balls-deep inside of her, each thrust causing the girl to bite her lip to keep from moaning loudly.

If Oscar thought Ruby was perfect _before_ he first entered her, he found her positively _divine_ after. He loved everything about how she reacted to him, her legs wrapping around his waist, her hips bucking back to meet him thrust-for-thrust, her breasts bouncing up and down deliciously as he slammed into her again and again. She was everything Oscar loved about Remnant, and he was determined to tell her that by the end of the night.

“Ohhhhh,” Ruby groaned as she felt Oscar push himself as deep inside of her as he possibly could, buried to the hilt with his balls flush against her ass. He remained like that for several moments, merely enjoying the sensation of Ruby’s inner walls squeezing around him as through trying to milk him dry. The young woman closed her eyes and leaned her head back as she wriggled her hips, having never before felt so _wonderfully_ full to bursting. “Gods, Oscar, you feel _perfect_ inside of me…”

“Ruby…” Oscar said softly, his hips still pressed against hers and his cock buried to the hilt inside of her. This was literally a dream come true for the young man, and he suddenly found himself almost at a loss for words. “You’re…you’re so…you’re so beautiful. You’re _amazing_ , Ruby.”

Ruby opened her eyes at that, blushing deeply as she looked up at Oscar and smiled sweetly. “You really think so?”

“Absolutely,” Oscar replied, never more certain of anything he had ever said than he was right then and there. “You’re _perfect_ , Ruby.”

Ruby smiled in response, and Oscar swore he had never seen anything or anyone more beautiful in his entire life. She tightened her legs around his waist and wriggled her hips, as if savoring the feel of the cock buried deep inside of her, never once looking away from the young man leaning over her with love in his eyes.

“Take me, Oscar,” she finally said, looking up at Oscar with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. “Make me yours, and no one else’s. Not Ozpin’s, not Ozma’s…but _yours_.”

Oscar didn’t need to be told twice.

One moment, he was buried to the hilt inside of Ruby and savoring the sensation of her wrapped around him…the next, he was thrusting furiously and ferociously in and out of her, as though trying to absolutely annihilate the poor girl. Ruby moaned and groaned and bit her lip beneath him as she simply tried to buck her hips and keep up, each and every one of Oscar’s thrusts seemingly pounding directly into her womb.

“Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!” Ruby squeaked and whimpered as Oscar Pine pounded her perfect pussy, pushing him deeper and farther into her than anyone had ever gone before. The young woman’s perky little breasts bounced up and down rapidly in response, only further pushing Oscar over the edge and persuading him to give it his all. “Oh, yes, Oscar, yes, yes, yes! Fuck me, pound me, fill me, do me, do me, do meeee!”

A moment later, Ruby didn’t even have the wherewithal to respond to Oscar’s furious thrusts as her own orgasm threw her into a world of perfect white. She still felt Oscar’s throbbing cock slamming in and out of her, perhaps more now than ever before, but she also felt every nerve ending in her body firing at once to the point she was practically seeing stars. As her orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave of pleasure, Ruby could do little else but writhe and squirm about in ecstasy, tightening her legs around Oscar’s thrusting waist and pulling him as close to her and as deep inside of her as physically possible.

Seeing the love of his life shaking in pleasure beneath him was the straw that finally broke the camel’s back for Oscar, and soon the young man felt his balls clenching for the second time that evening. This time, though, he had the foresight to try warning Ruby before he went ahead and sprayed his seed inside of her.

“R-Ruby…!” he gasped, loud enough that she could hear him but hopefully not loud enough that anyone else in the farmhouse could hear. “I’m….I think I’m gonna…”

“Do it, Oscar!” Ruby insisted, only tightening her legs around his waist and looking up at him with pure desire in her eyes even as she came down from her own orgasm. “Make me yours! Make me the property of Oscar Pine! Oscar Pine and no one else! Just, please, fill meeeee!”

Hearing the adorable Ruby Rose say something both so dirty and so wonderful at the same time was finally too much for poor Oscar, and the young man closed his eyes and groaned loudly as he came inside the girl of his dreams. Rope after rope of white hot semen coated the inner walls of Ruby’s cunt, filling her to the brim and then some. Much like earlier, when Ruby took him in her mouth, Oscar pumped his hips into her jerkily and without much rhythm, his sole desire to empty himself inside of her.

Not that Ruby seemed to mind. On the contrary, she seemed to love the feeling of Oscar cumming inside of her almost as much as he enjoyed doing it.

“Ohhhhh, yeah,” Ruby breathed out softly as she felt Oscar fill her up, her legs tightening around his waist so she didn’t miss a single drop.

A moment later, completely spent and with the last of his cum shot deep into Ruby, Oscar practically collapsed onto the girl, his whole body shaking and covered in sweat. Ruby merely giggled a little bit as she felt him land on top of her, her breasts pushing against his strong chest and his softening cock still buried inside of her.

The two of them remained like that for some time, both quite tired and ready to go to sleep, but neither of them wanting their moment to end. The bedroom was cold and growing colder, but neither minded, each of them kept warm by the body heat of the other.

“Thank you, Ruby,” Oscar finally said after who knows how long, leaning up so he could more properly look the naked girl in her beautiful silver eyes. “For reassuring me. For believing in me. And…for helping me feel like myself again. Myself and _no one_ else.”

Beneath him, Ruby smiled. “I just wanted to give you something Ozpin will never have. Something just for you.”

“Thank you,” Oscar said again, as though determined to drive the point home. “We, um…we should probably get dressed and get back.”

“Ugh, fiiiine,” Ruby replied half-jokingly; while she knew Oscar was right, she would have just as soon laid there with him for the rest of the evening. “Help me up?”

A few moments later, both of them were back on their feet and all dressed and, if it weren’t for their blushing faces and the way Ruby was walking a little funny, no one would have suspected anything had happened at all.

“You should go down first,” Oscar told Ruby once she was completely dressed. “In case they’re wondering where you are. No one’s going to be worried about me.”

“That’s not true,” Ruby insisted, glaring at him pointedly. “They’re mad at Ozpin, _not_ Oscar. You’re your own person. And if they can’t see that…then I’ll _make_ them see it.”

“You…might want to keep your clothes on this time, though,” Oscar replied after a second’s thought, and was relieved when Ruby laughed at his joke instead of punching him or rolling her eyes. “But, Ruby, really…thank you. For believing in me.”

“My pleasure,” Ruby told him as she prepared to leave. “You really feel better?”

“I do,” Oscar said with a nod.

“Good.” Ruby smiled. “But if you ever feel like that again, let me know, okay? I can’t _wait_ to feel you in my butt next time!”

And with that, Ruby was out the door and gone, leaving Oscar standing alone in the bedroom with wide eyes and the beginnings of yet another erection, a situation the famous headmaster Ozpin would most certainly have _never_ found himself in.

It was _good_ to be Oscar Pine.


End file.
